


Tornadoland

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Amami needs to open up 2k19, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically when he hums it sounds like a purr, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get freaky in the treehouse, Gift Fic, Implied Sexual Content, It's like...lime but not lemon, Kaemaki is mentioned, Living Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Non-binary Amami, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Romantic Fluff, Shuichi can make purring sounds, Shuichi has bad parents, Some Day In The Life shiz going on here, Tax Fraud, The first half is then making out and the other is crying, They had some sexy time but I didnt write it Im so sorry, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Yea it really be like that, dying character, i guess?, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: "The mind runs fastYour thoughts are louder than your wordsAnd every time you turn aroundIt starts to hurt, hurt, it starts to hurtBut you wanna be heard, wanna be heard, wanna beLouder than the storms aroundYou hear them through the windows and the doorsEverybody's time has comeIt’s everybody's moment, except yours"-Tornadoland; Regina Spektor---Shuichi and Rantaro,Love and care for eachother all too much,But never think about their own well-being.





	Tornadoland

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Born Day, Kawa <3333 I love you so much ya funky little legend.  
> I wrote some Amasai for you!!! Sorry not sorry for adding in things from our roleplays fuuee
> 
> I hope this is okay ;w; Im iffy with the outcome tbh (especially the ending) but aaaahhh stan Amasai and Regina Spektor!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I REALLY need to learn how to write shorter fics because I feel like all of my one-shots are far too long ;;

“Hey! I’m home!”

_Thank fucking god._

 

The day they had was awful. Facing the trouble with their dad and sickly mother, it made their head hurt and body ache. It was all too stressful for them and their sisters.

 

_Mother has grown so weak, it could be any day till she passes._

 

No...they cannot have that mindset right now. Rantaro is home now, they will have Shuichi with them and feel that immense comfort.

He knew about their Mother’s condition, but never went into detail that she grew worse and grew weaker each day. Shuichi already faces his own problems and did not want to have any added pressure on him.

 

“...Shuberry? Are you here?”

 

That’s rather odd.

When Rantaro comes home, they are always greeted by Shuichi. It’s as if it was tradition, it happens the other way around too.

 

They told him the time they would be home too. Maybe he’s in the bathroom? Or taking a nap? He didn’t leave the house, his car was still present outside.

 

_Wait._

 

Rantaro headed over to the bedroom and placed their belongings inside. Shuichi wasn’t inside, not in the bed nor in the bathroom. He rarely goes inside the guest bathroom as well.

 

_He must be in the backyard._

 

They felt a sudden chill go down their back. Their confusion immediately formed into worry as they hurried over outside, something must be wrong.  
All of their issues were suspended for the time being. Shuichi is not feeling well and now it's their job to make sure they feel better. They would do anything to make sure he gets better, even if it’s a little bit.

 

They own a modest sized home, but the backyard was a completely different story. It was huge and extended out to a forest. At times, Shuichi and Rantaro would go travel deeper into it and see what lies further out. They managed to travel several miles through, finding some animals and rivers.

 

It wasn’t the only thing that was interesting about their backyard. There’s a big enough tree that they were able to build their own treehouse. With the help of Miu and company, they have a nice looking treehouse where the two of them enjoy spending time in. It was enough to fit about five people in there.

 

Rantaro climbed up the ladder and settled themselves on the little patio to think.

The thoughts about their mother came back, it almost brought them to the point of tears, However, they quickly shook those thoughts away and headed inside.

 

_I...I am being selfish. Shuichi needs help and I am thinking about my problems._

 

They slowly opened the door, peeking their head in and looking around.

Nothing inside seemed out of place or off. The fairy lights were on and the cooler for their refreshments remained untouched. The radio inside was on, playing soft instrumental music from musicals. It was a gift they received from Kokichi, surprisingly.

 

The treehouse did not remain absent with people. As they stepped inside and closed the door behind them, a sound came from the corner of the treehouse.

 

“Ran-chan?”

 

They turned around, staring down at dull and wide amber eyes focused on the Adventurer. Despite the Amber not being as bright as others, it seemed to glow with the fairy lights.

 

It was Shuichi. The look in his eyes told it all, he was not doing well.

 

Rantaro sat down next to Shuichi. He was loosely bundled inside a black blanket and wearing one of their hoodies.

At least he was comfortable at the moment. Whenever Shuichi was cold or not feeling the best, he would wear their clothes for a sense of comfort. Looking at him in it was adorable.

 

“Do you want to talk, Shuichi?” They scooted a little closer to him, “I can tell you’re upset”

 

“Ah…”  
He hesitated and averted his gaze away from his lover. Rantaro was about to say something else until there was pressure on their hand. He was holding on to it.

At least he displayed an action. They really needed him to talk, it may take some time.

 

“You know I hate it when you keep it all bottled up. You do not have to tell me everything and you are free to talk to others…”

 

_I love how I do not follow my own advice…._

 

“But please remember that I will always be here for you...I love you, Shuichi”

 

Despite how many times they say those words, it always makes Rantaro flustered right after. It is as if this is their first time saying “I love you” to Shuichi. They scooted even closer, nose gently pressing down on Shuichi’s shoulder and taking in his familiar scent.

 

_Being with Shuichi does calm my mood, I’m sure he doesn't know how much he is helping me..._

 

“I...I love you too...so much” Shuichi breathed. In no time, he found himself wrapping his arms around Rantaro and giving a tight squeeze. It caught them off-guard at first.

 

“Sorry I...just got a call from my parents earlier today”  
“They called you?”

 

A part of them wishes it was something else but his parents. There were two reasons; the issues with their own parents and then Shuichi’s parents being the absolute worst. They neglected him when he was so young and then almost completely cut him off after seeing him again while being at Hope’s Peak.

 

Rantaro disliked them, thank goodness for his Uncle and wife who took good care of Shuichi.

 

“They asked if I was still with you and such. Went on about me being something I’m not, same with you. Telling me bullshit that I need to hurry up and get married, thinking about having kids, how hilarious! They really think they have a better life set out for me! I can never make them happy, huh? I managed to become an excellent detective, improving my health physically and mentally, then they pull this shit. I’m so done with them!”

 

If only his parents could just leave him alone for once. It could be good for both couples.

 

After his rant, Shuichi’s hug was not as tight anymore.

 

“...Anything else? Just go ahead and keep yelling about it”

 

“That’s it...I’m...better now” He sighed, “I needed to sit in here to calm down. Then your company helps a lot. You...just having you with me makes me feel so much better. Being able to just yell out my feelings to you too, my chest feels so much better”

 

Rantaro smiled at him affectionately.

“It’s the least I could do” They nuzzled his cheek and left a small kiss at the same spot. They were rewarded with a small giggle from Shuichi.

 

“I love you, Rantaro. Remember if you need anything, I am here for you too. I want to help you with anything going on as well”

“I will...keep that in mind” They hoped he did not catch their hesitation.

“Thank you, now...may you kiss me again?”

 

A bright smile formed on his features. Rantaro felt their heart stop for a couple of seconds from that beautiful display from their boyfriend. How could they say no? That would be evil.

 

At first, Shuichi was showered with kisses being placed anywhere but the lips. They kissed his chin, cheek, nose, eyelid, eyebrow, forehead, temple. It was almost like Rantaro was teasing him with the display of affection.

Shuichi purred in delight, but small fits of whimpering escaped his lips. Rantaro found that all too adorable, he really wanted a kiss there, didn't he?

 

Finally, they pulled him closer and pressed their lips against his. No matter how many times they’ve kissed, Rantaro still feels the same rush of love as if it was their first kiss. Shuichi’s lips were always soft and he tasted so sweet. At times, they couldn’t help but moan from how good this felt.

 

They would compare the wondrous feeling to a discovery they make on their travels.

 

Shuichi’s purr grew louder in delight and kissed them back passionately. It felt so enchanting and Rantaro couldn't help but hold him tighter.

 

_Keep going, please, it feels so good._

All of their negative thoughts vanished and were placed with loving Shuichi.

 

“H-Hnn?”

Rantaro blinked opened their eyes went there was a sudden feeling in his mouth and Shuichi quickly pushed himself away.

Looks like someone grew a bit daring and slid their tongue in the action.

 

“Sorry! I didn't mean to do that I…” he rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

 

Rantaro couldn’t help but smirk at his innocent reaction.

It looks like he was much better now and needed some action to wind him down. Not like Rantaro minded at all, especially when Shuichi gets a little timid from it.

 

“Why’d you stop? I was enjoying it…” they leaned forward and gave him a teasing kiss.

“Please...keep going”

 

“Hnn, Ran-chaaan” the blush on his face grew bright in no time.  
“What? It’s been a long day, it’ll be good for both of us!” There was an innocent look in their bold emerald eyes.

“Oh, what am I going to do with you...” Shuichi grumbled softly and pulled them for another kiss. There was no soft beginning and then developing into something harder, he went in rough and brought his tongue back in the session. Rantaro was ready this time and fought back for dominance. One of the Detective’s weaknesses is their tongue piercing and they _loved_ his reaction.

 

“Hmm...haaaah…” he moaned. Rantaro wrapped their arms around Shuichi and gave him a deeper kiss.

 

“Haaaah…” Rantaro started to whimper from the intimate moment. They wanted to do more, they _needed_ more right now.

 

Right now, they were winning this so-called battle. Shuichi was falling weak from their kiss, but it did not last long.

“Hnnn…” Shuichi’s hands travelled from the back down to their butt. They didn’t mind the touching, they enjoyed the contact.

 

Then he squeezed it.

 

“H-Hah?!” Rantaro yelped and released the kiss, “You’re acting rather...naughty, Kitten”

“...Mrreow?”

“Hey...stop that”

“...Nooo” he purred deeply and gave it one more squeeze, “Don't act like you do not enjoy it~”

 

“Hnn…” The couple returned to their Make-out session and continued on teasing one another with their actions. Before Rantaro knew it, Shuichi was beginning to toy with the waistline of their pants and impatiently pull them off.

His whimpering grew louder and hands started to unbutton their shirt.

 

“Hnng, Kitten...no fair...let me do the same to you, please” They whined in the kiss.

“...F-Fine...because I’m nice”

 

How bad they wanted to simply rip everything off, but it was better to go slow and gentle while stripping off his clothes. When they did, Rantaro was rewarded with his purrs and small moans of pressure. All that was left of their boyfriend was his matching grey checkered boxers and binder.

 

“Shuichi...you’re absolutely wonderful…” Rantaro pulled him into their lap, being greeted with a small gasp and blush from the detective.

“Hnn, you did this on purpose so I can feel you”

 

“It’s out of loooove”

 

“Speaking of love…” Shuichi whimpered slightly and gave them a begging look on his face. Rantaro knew what he was trying to convey.  
“Ran-chan...we made it this far with just a simple kiss. I’m ready to go at it if you are..” He nuzzled their face and purred louder.

 

They were ready to say yes. Rantaro was prepared to take off their undergarments and allow Shuichi to go at it, or pinned him down and begin. There was one big issue they had...

 

“I didn’t bring any condoms...I’m sorry...I wasn’t expecting this...at least in the treehouse”

 

This felt a little awkward.

 

“Hnn, Sorry…” Shuichi muttered quietly. The two were already comfortable inside the treehouse and have no intention to leave for the items. “I shouldn’t have jumped into this in here, m-my bad I...went too far, didn’t I?”

 

“Don’t say that. I accepted it. Besides...we can...make do if you want to keep going. We don't _have_ to make love. Would you like to do something else, little Kitten?”

“Of course I do…” Shuichi kissed them once more and pinned Rantaro down on the floor, “That’s such a stupid question to bring up if we did all of this…”

  
  
  
  


Waving up this morning felt great, despite being on the wooden floor and not inside the bed. Everything that happened last night brought Shuichi in a better state and wore him out to have a really nice slumber.

 

Rantaro earned their title as an Adventurer.

Speaking of his lover, they were still sound asleep and snuggled next to Shuichi. They slept so peacefully with a couple of mutters here and there. He brushed some strands of their hair and patted their head.

 

_Thank you..._

 

How were they able to help so easily? Just a simple hug and ranting made him feel better, then everything after was a bonus.

 

He felt bad. All the time they would assist him with any problems. They _knew_ when something was wrong and immediately works with him. Shuichi may be a detective, but he still can’t go through whatever goes on in their head. As the years passed, they opened up more with their feelings, but Shuichi couldn’t tell there were more layers to go through.

 

He went ahead and put back on his clothes. After all of that, he ended up being stripped off from all clothing and needed to put them back on at once. Even though it was simply him and Rantaro, he disliked the feeling of having his body exposed for too long. He felt way too vulnerable.

 

“Ran-chan” He nudged his sleeping lover a couple of times, “Wake up, we should head back inside and eat. I can make breakfast for us today”

 

“Two more minutes…”

 

Shuichi gave them an eye-roll.

“Come on! You must be starving after everything last night. I know I am”

 

“Hehe…” they stretched out their back and sat up from their position. The blanket fell back, revealing the hickeys and lovebites left of their skin.

 

Shuichi couldn’t help but become flustered at the sight of it. _He_ did all of that, Rantaro did leave a nice mark on his neck, however.

 

“I see you’re already dressed. I’ll do the same…” they yawned again, sounding so pure despite everything that happened.

“Hmm, I was going to make biscuits for you this morning. You sure you have it handled?”

“Yea, I’ll go on ahead and prepare everything. Consider it as an extended thanks from last night” Shuichi left a small kiss on their cheek and left the treehouse.

 

He was not a cook by any means. Shuichi was able to make a couple of meals, but the cook in the relationship was indeed Rantaro. They taught him a couple of things, but it was still difficult for him.

 

He’s able to make cinnamon rolls, it’s one of Rantaro’s favourites too. It would be a nice start to their morning.

 

_It’s the least I could do for them. They do so much for me already…_

 

Breakfast went smoothly. When the food was done and Rantaro returned from the treehouse, the two began to have a conversation about Kaede and Maki’s wedding coming up. Shuichi planned on going to help Kaede look for a wedding dress and she was pretty excited about that.

 

Rantaro was interrupted by a phone call. He wasn't sure who it was from and what was going on, but the look in their eyes expressed fear in a matter of seconds.

“Rantaro…?” Worry grew in his chest.

 

“Sorry, I have to go”

They hurried out of their chair.

“W-Wait! Rantaro!”

It was too late, they already left the house.

 

Shuichi wanted to chase after them and see what was going on, but he couldn't move from his spot. He felt frozen and stuck.

 

There was something wrong with Rantaro and he couldn't do anything.

 

“Aaahh, Rantaro…” he wanted to do something, he _needed_ to do something. They already do so much for him and it feels right to do the same. Shuichi loves them so much, he cares about them so much, he wants them to be happy…

 

Shuichi could not sit there and do nothing. While they were away, he made sure the house was spotless. He lit candles, prepared lunch, and left a small gift on the side of their bed.

 

He had to text Rantaro. There wasn't much he can do but send some words of encouragement and pictures of cute animals.  
That always made them smile.

 

_Ran-chan, is everything alright?_

 

 **Ran-chan:** _Sorry for leaving like that, family emergency. I will return in an hour_

 

_Let me know if you need anything, love_

 

 **Ran-chan:** _If you can...frozen yoghurt, please_

 **Ran-chan:** _And you, of course, when I get home_

 

_I will have that handled for you. Is there anything you need to talk about while I am able to text you? I’m really worried about you…_

 

 **Ran-chan:** _I promise I will tell you everything when I get home_

 **Ran-chan:** _I love you_

_I love you too, please be careful._

  


Family Emergency.  
His immediate thought that their mother passed away.

  
Shuichi always ends up having the worst case scenario when situations such as this occur. He was never the best with deaths, he never lost anyone either. The only deaths he dealt with were ones from people he did not know and had to investigate why they died. That was it, there was not a severe grieving feeling or sadness. It was sad, but the feeling wouldn't last long and he had a job to do.

If Shuichi did face death with someone he knew, it wouldn't have the same impact as Rantaro. Their family means everything to them, meanwhile, Shuichi only had his Uncle.

 

There was a small store close to their home, so he simply walked over to purchase Rantaro’s favourite flavours of Frozen Yoghurt. He went ahead and bought some flowers and a card as well. It wasn't everything, but a start to help out the Amami family.

 

Meeting them at first was rough, but they loved him after some time. The sisters loved him to death and keep calling him their “Brother-In-Law”.

 

Not long after Shuichi returned home, Rantaro did as well. Unlike yesterday, he rushed over to his lover and gave them a big hug.

 

“H-Hah?!”

“Ah! Sorry, did I hurt you?”

 

“N-No!” Rantaro looked down at Shuichi, it was clear to see they were crying beforehand.

“I was taken back, you never usually hug that tight…”

 

“I...I’m really worried, please talk to me”

“Ah…”

 

Rantaro separated the hug.

 

“....Okay, can we sit?”

 

Shuichi nodded and carefully took them over to the bedroom. Rantaro did not speak the whole time and looked down at the ground.

 

_Oh, I’m so sorry…_

 

Once they made it inside, they made themselves comfortable on the bed. Right when he sat down, arms wrapped around him in no time. Rantaro buried their head in his shoulder and began to whimper.

 

No, they were not whimpering, they were crying.

 

“...Rantaro” He was not the best with comforting someone who starts crying. The best he could do is hug them back and rock back and forth ever so slightly.

He doesn't give a damn that his shoulder was soaking wet, that’s the least of his worries.  
Rantaro never cries, maybe some tears shed during a sad movie but never to a full sob. It was so strange, but that didn't stop

 

“The Doctors said that she’s...gotten so much worse” They croaked, “She’s not going to make it...they can't do anything...I…”

 

_She’s not dead...but…._

 

He ignored those thoughts and focused on Rantaro’s state.

Their crying began to calm down and sniffed a couple of times. They wiped their messy with their sleeve and had their eyes focused on Shuichi.  
Rantaro’s eyes were puffy from the crying session and the tear stains still remained on their cheeks. Even looking like a mess, there was a soft look on their eyes followed by a small smile.

 

“Thank you…”  
“I didnt...do anything”   
“You being here helped me. I-I’m so sorry that I never told you…but her illness grew worse and there’s no…” They bit their lip.

 

“Ah...I’m sorry” he breathed, “I’m really sorry, for the whole Amami family...I...hold on”

 

_I have to do this._

He took the small gift from the bed and carefully opened it.

 

“...Huh?”

Inside was a small bracelet. To be more specific a flower bracelet, several of them displaying a different breed.

“Can you hold out your hand?”

 

Rantaro did as instructed, allowing Shuichi to wrap the jewellery wrapped around their wrist.

 

“I was holding on to this sometime after we started dating. Each flower represents your sisters. Then one of them represents both of your parents…” He pointed at each flower, explaining each breed and meaning behind them.

Rantaro was in awe.

 

“This last one is an Aster, meaning love and patience. I...this one represents our relationship”

 

Rantaro did not speak.

 

“I wasn't sure when to give it to you but I feel like I need to after you left like that. I...I know how much your family means to you”

 

Shuichi wanted to give it to them as a marriage proposal, but that can wait.

 

“Ah...Shuichi. You are wonderful, you know that?” They pulled him a little closer and softly kissed him. It was not anything that lasted too long, it was their way of saying “Thank You”.

 

“This has been really hard for me but...I have you and my sisters...I’m sorry again for not speaking sooner”  
“It’s okay, I’m glad you’re feeling better than before. Come on, we should go back inside the treehouse. Let me feed you some frozen yoghurt and...work this out, together. Okay?”

 

“Ah...okay…” Rantaro pressed their forehead on his. Shuichi replied with a small purr.

“I’m here for you”

**Author's Note:**

> "Before the light goes out  
> Why don’t you close your eyes  
> And all the monsters in your mind just wanna be nice  
> They wanna be kind, they wanna play nice, they wanna be  
> Softer than the storms around  
> You feel them through the windows and the doors  
> Everybody's time has come  
> It’s everybody's moment, except yours"


End file.
